Pelargonium zonale. 
xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with purple or magenta flower color, medium green foliage, and in combination with relatively compact plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996. The female parent was the patented cultivar xe2x80x98Fisdinoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,761), having red-purple flowers with red markings, large inflorescences, medium-green, zoned foliage, and fairly vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 was an unpatented hybrid seedling, no. K93-998-9, which was characterized by dark-pink flowers with white eyes at the bases of upper petals, larger inflorescences, medium-green, zoned foliage, and compact plant habit. (Accordingly, xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 is related to/is a sibling of the cultivar xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/989,116).
xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1997, in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1998, in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Carmine-rose colored flowers with deep-red and white markings;
2. Medium sized, semi-spherically shaped umbels, initially low, later well above the foliage;
3. Medium-green foliage distinct zonation;
4. Medium vigor, relatively low and wide, rounded plant habit;
5. Very well branching; and
5. Medium (mid season) spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 is the patented variety xe2x80x98Purple Rosexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,395), and xe2x80x98Fisbrarisxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,762).
In comparison to xe2x80x98Purple Rosexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 has a more compact, and more uniform, round plant habit, and somewhat stronger zonation on leaves. Flowers of xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 are somewhat lighter in color and petals have distinct red eyes and white bases while xe2x80x98Purple Rosexe2x80x99 has weak orange-red bases but no macules.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbrarisxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 has a slightly more bluish general flower color, with macules on upper and lower petals, and with compact plant habit. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 has medium-green foliage, in contrast to the dark-green leaves of xe2x80x98Fisbrarisxe2x80x99.
In comparison to the related cultivar xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbludaxe2x80x99 has a more rose-red, less bluish, general hue of flower color, and upper petals display distinct white bases, which lack with xe2x80x98Fisdidinxe2x80x99.